


truth or dare

by httpminhc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Truth or Dare, coffee shop date thingie, i felt bad so have the second part pls, minsung blush a lot, soft, stray kids - Freeform, they’re still cute, uwu, very messy i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpminhc/pseuds/httpminhc
Summary: felix smirked and finally asked“who did you kiss, han jisung?”“g-guys that’s unfair” jisung stuck his bottom lip out, giving them his best pout in order to buy himself out of it.“that won’t work now jisung, rules are rules”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello !! i hope you like this. it’s very short i know, but let me know what you think regardless. 
> 
> also i apologise for any spelling mistakes- plus i write in lowercase hhh sorry

it’s late at night and all nine boys are sat together in the living room. it’s been a while since they all had the chance to sit down and just have fun like, so to catch up they settled for a simple game of truth or dare. they’d been playing for a while and to be honest, nothing too interesting had come out yet. Changbin has admitted he can’t sleep without his plushies and jeongin admitted to having a folder dedicated to photos of chan sleeping “to look after him!” he’d said in his defence. now felix is looking at Jisung with a glint in his eyes, rubbing his hands together as if plotting the latter’s downfall, and knowing felix, he probably is. 

“you see jisungie, i’ve been wondering for a while now. trying to dig around and figure out exactly what happened three weeks ago.” jisung gasped and said in a hushed voice “you wouldn’t” he could feel the blush creep up on his cheeks. 

minhos eyes widen as he makes eye contact with jisung remembers exactly what had happened three weeks ago.  
he blushed at the thought of jisung apparently being so excited about the kiss that he told felix. 

felix continued, now with an evil grin on display “oh yes jisungie, i will. you see, three weeks ago han jisung here came sprinting into our room, cheeks flushed and heart pounding” he winked and jisung buried his head in his arms trying to avoid minho’s eyes on him. “to make it short and sweet for you all, that was mere moments after our babie jiji here had his first kiss”. 

snickers erupted from the group “you’ve just had your first kiss now jisung?”  
“hey don’t bully him” felix said teasingly. “anyway, i tried to get it out of him. but no luck so now that he has to answer. i’ll try again” jisung was looking at him with pleading eyes “please lixie don’t” he gulped, blushing even more “oh but jisung i have to, its for the greater good” he rested a hand on jisung who was trying to make himself as small as possible. 

“who did you kiss, han jisung?” Jisung kept stuttering, trying to avoid the question “g-guys that’s unfair” he stuck his bottom lip out giving them his best pout in order to buy himself out of it. “that won’t work now jisung, rules are rules”. minho could feel his ears heating up for real now and he kept glancing back at jisung, averting his eyes the second they met. “uhm,,” jisung was blushing furiously and could barely speak, the rest kept telling him to hurry up and say already. 

“damn this girl must have been special if she has this effect on you still”. that made jisung even more scared to talk, he hadn’t kissed a girl, he’s kissed a boy and even better, the boy was in the room at this moment. he could feel heat radiating off him and his heart picking up the pace. 

minho could tell he was struggling, if it was up to him he’d let jisung go, but it seemed like the others were having too much fun with it. they kept whistling and throwing out random girl names. so he did what any other responsible friend would do. minho let out a awkward cough “it’s okay jisung you can just say it.” he tried giving jisung his most reassuring smile, in reality though, he was just as nervous as jisung.  
everyone turned to him after his sudden and unexpected comment, felix not missing his reddening ears let out a gasp “oh my gosh—“ realising what exactly is going on. 

“fine” jisung groaned and everyone turned to him expectedly, well everyone except felix who was grinning like a mad man. jisung sent him daggers before letting out a defeated sigh, he looked at minho through his eyelashes as if saying sorry, “it’s okay” minho mouthed back. 

“my fist kiss was, with minho.”


	2. three weeks prior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung asks minho if he wants to go get coffee

“m-minho?” jisung and minho were sat at their favourite coffee shop. they both had a piece of cheesecake in front of them. minho with his black coffee opposite of jisung with his green tea. 

“yes” minho answered pushing the remains of his cake to jisung, assuming that’s what he was going to ask for. jisung would always ask minho if he could have he rest of his cake, and they tried to come as often as possible, which was a lot. its their special spot, somewhere they can privately catch up, spend some time together, and escape the rest of the world for a few hours, or a whole day. the cafe was small, but warm and inviting. they had a few kittens walking around the wooden furniture. the walls were a dark shade of blue giving the place a comforting aura, nice and secluded. and, most important of all; jisung had declared it the best spot to get cheesecake in the whole city. ever since jisung had asked minho to come check out the new cafe with him years ago it’s been their little ritual, a routine, a safe space only for them. 

“i’ve been thinking, uhm” jisung was blushing again, just like this morning when he asked minho if he wanted to come to the café with him. he’d knocked on minho's door a little past elevn. he had been standing there, outside minho's door for almost half an hour trying to get himself to just knock. he tried to tell himself to be casual about it, but the more minutes that passed, the more his heartbeat increased and his breaths became shorter. a couple of the boys passed him in the corridors, all too busy to ask what was going on, but they sent him reassuring smiles and some even said good morning. nearing the 27th minute mark jisungs heart was beating at what felt like a hundred miles per hour, he was sure his heart was on its way out of his body, his palms were sweaty and his leg was shaking. 

“gross”, jisung thought to himself, “what’s going on with me” he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and mentally cursed his heart for being so fucking loud. “there’s no reason to be nervous at all, you ask minho if he wants to go to cafes all the time!”. he tried to hide how stressed he was, he really did. but when minho opened that door he lost all the control hed gained over himself and his beating heart. minho was still in pjs, they were covered in photos of his kittens, jisung had them custom made one christmas for him. and it was just too much of a precious sight for jisung who was stuttering over his words, already a blushing mess. he silently cursed himself once again and prayed that minho didn’t notice how stressed he was. 

minho didn’t notice, he never noticed. well, he can clearly see when something’s bugging jisung or when he’s sad. but minho is always too busy admiring the boy, his puffy cheeks, soft hair, chubby hands or his slightly crooked front tooth to notice if he’s getting shy or something of that manner. jisung has always acted that way around minho, and minho is too obvious to see it so he’s used to it by now and just continues to admire his jisung. 

“you’ve got the jisung look, again minho” the other boys would laugh and tease him because according to them, he looked like a lovesick puppy whenever jisung was around. they weren’t wrong, his nose would scrunch up and his eyes would sparkle. minho was in love, and he knew it, but poor minho couldn’t help himself, there was just too much about the boy to admire, to fall in love with. he was too perfect. too interesting. too cute to resist. which is why he didn’t pay any attention to the difference in jisungs behaviour this morning. “sure thing jisung! i’ll just go get changed and we can go to the cafe”.

“you can have the cake if you want jisungie” minho could tell the boy wanted to say something, he was struggling and minho wanted to ease the tension, even just a little bit. 

jisung was fidgeting with his spoon, looking everywhere but minho, if his hair didn’t cover them minho would be able to see his burning ears. “ahh, thank you but it’s not that-“ he felt his throat go dry and took a sip of his tea and tried again. “it’s-it’s just, the others have been talking and—“. 

“what do you mean jisungie? have they been mean to you? do i need togo talk to them” minho's voice was stern yet showed the concern he was feeling over jisung. he didn’t like the thought of someone picking on jisung, even if it’s “just for fun” as they claim. honestly he wasn’t afraid to call someone out if he had to, he’s not one to beat around the bushe when it comes to making sure people are feeling well, and people know that. it’s a quality he even admired about himself. 

“oh no gosh no!” jisung whipped his head up, knowing exactly how minho is. he didn’t look convinced just yet and narrowed his eyes at jisung, as if to tell him he’s being serious.

jisung quickly followed by saying, “they’ve just all been talking about dates and cuddles and” his voice grew smaller and smaller while his eyes traveled back to his hands “kissing”. 

minho was confused, he blinked at the boy and all he could say was “oh.” he wasn’t really sure where jisung wanted to go with this, it was all very sudden. but he suddenly couldn’t stop looking at jisungs lips. they were always distracting, but jisung even as much as mentioning kissing made things ten times worse for minho, his mouth dried up he took a sip of his coffee, choking slightly on the now cold beverage out of pure shock as he did so. jisung didn’t notice, he was too busy looking around the cafe, petting a cat at his feet, cheeks still burning and eyebrows slightly furrowed. he was annoyed at himself, he regretted asking already. minho shook his head and turned away in order to not get caught by jisung. “i-is that a bad thing or?” minho tired carefully, both in an effort to ease the tension between the two and to try and save himself from his awkward reaction.

“no it’s just” jisung looked even more frustrated now, his lips almost curved into a frown. “i’ve just never kissed anyone before, minho.”

before minho could stop himself he offered jisung to help with that. jisung was shocked, but not as shocked as minho was. but jisung looked relieved, he was glad he didn’t have to ask minho for a kiss himself, that would simply have been too embarrassing. “i-i mean, only if you don’t mind of course! there’s no pressure, i just thought that maybe it could be good practice. i've never kissed anyone-“ minho was smiling fondly at jisung who was rambling away once again. 

“i-i already said that oh gosh i just don’t want to go and kiss a complete stranger but i don’t exactly want to kiss felix either you know so mind-“ jisung covered his face with his hands still going on and on about kissing. 

“hey- hey, jisungie” minho carefully removed jisungs hands from his face, and told jisung to calm down.

“just breathe with me okay” they both took a deep breath and jisung rested his head in one of his hands, looking at minho apologetically. 

“i’m sorry, i’m just overthinking everything about kissing, i’m sure most of them haven’t had a first kiss either.” jisung pouted and minho laughed at him.

“if doing a practice kiss would help you feel better, i don’t mind.” minho said calmly with a smile. “it’s not that big of a deal, right? just two bros helping each other out, well one bro helping another bro out”. 

internally, minho was at war with himself. on one side he had dreamt of this for months, maybe even years. minho's always wanted to kiss jisung to call him his, that’s for sure, however he wanted it to be special. minho has countless well thought out scenarios in his head of how he tells jisung he loves him. by the beach, breathing in the salty air while they’re roasting marshmallows. on a mountain, while they’re inside a cabin cuddled close under the blankets watching as the snow falls outside. or simply while stargazing in their backyard. however he did it, he wanted jisung to see just how much he loves him.  
on the other hand, his made up confessions all end in tragedy. minho is always being rejected, he doesn’t want to let himself go too much, and he can’t do that now either. are you sure it’s okay for you though? i mean, you’re a boy and so am i.” 

“oh i don’t mind” jisung looked shocked, like he didn’t expect minho to be one who sees that as a problem to be frank, it wasn’t, not for jisung anyway. 

“i just need to get it over with, so the others won’t tease me” minho nodded, he understood, but he still wished he could tell jisung the feelings he has towards him. he didn’t want to throw it all away, the hopes and dreams, the longing and all of it, just for a practice kiss. something that meant nothing. 

but then again, minho is minho and he would do anything for his jisung. so if jisung wanted to practice kissing or just kiss to get it over with, he’d do it. 

“okay then, how do you want it to go down” minho tried putting some laughter into his words, to make jisung more comfortable and to make himself less sad. 

jisung looked minho dead in the eyes and said “minho, that’s why i’m asking for help. i have no idea how it’s supposed to go down” he pouted but gave minho a stern look. “okay okay calm down” minho laughed for real this time, his jisung was back to normal now. 

“just close your eyes for me okay”. jisung did as he was told and leant forwards. minho could spend all day sitting there enjoying and examining every angelic feature of jisung’s face. his fluttering eyelashes. his cute little button nose. those adorable cheeks of his. “i’m going to just, cup your cheeks would that be alright ?” jisung just nodded in return with a smile so beautiful and radiant minho felt his stomach clench, 

minho inhaled a shaky breath and cupped jisung cheeks in his hands. jisung felt his heart speed up even more, he wondered how that was possible seeing it was almost bursting out of his chest already. he hoped and prayed minho couldn’t tell just how affected he was from a simple caress of the cheek. he felt himself leaning into the touch almost automatically, like he’d been waiting years for this. minho's cold hands felt so nice against his burning cheeks. 

“what now,” jisung said impatiently, opening one eye only to catch minho staring, a lot. minho laughed at how impatient jisung was getting and told him to close his eyes, again. “here goes absolutely nothing, and positively everything” he said to himself before closing his own eyes and leaning in. 

 

jisung felt minho’s warm lips on his. they were soft and tasted like coffee. he didn’t mean for it to happen, but he instantly loved it. it was just a quick little peck really, only lasting for a few seconds. neither of them moved or tried to deepen the kiss in any way. they both just pulled away acting as though nothing had happened turning to scratch their necks trying to hide their blushing cheeks. 

“so,” minho was the first to break the silence, “was it, nice ?” he hoped it came across calm and collected because on the inside minho’s head and heart was going absolute wild. his heart was bursting at the seems filled with so much love, wanting nothing more than to kiss jisung again, and again and again. while his head was making up excuses telling himself down and simply get a grip.

“this really doesn’t mean anything, jisung just wanted practice it’s not his fault you’re completely and utterly in love with him you know”. jisung had asked for a favour and minho was simply just helping him, no need to get caught up in anything. 

“well, i suppose it was. don’t really have anything to compare it to” jisung let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. his head was once again hidden in his hands, eyes glued to the table. despite his lack of reaction jisung wasn’t per se disappointed by the kiss, in fact he’d loved it. he thought everyone should be kissing all the time. he felt so wonderful, his tummy full of butterflies and his cheeks were burning eyes fluttering and heart beating. he absolutely adored it, and he wanted to kiss minho again, and again, and again. but, he didn’t want to spoil his friendship for a stupid crush. 

on their way back to the dorm rooms minho struggled trying to tell his head to stop. all the images of a happy ever after with jisung that forced themselves into his head were too distracting. he couldn’t afford to be this hopeful, not right now. it wouldn’t be fair to any of their friends, their families and most of all, to jisung. he couldn’t just ruin their friendship over something like this. he told himself over and over again that he was more than okay with the simple peck. however, his fluttering heart and spinning head told him differently, but he chose to ignore those for now. instead, he bid jisung goodnight outside his room and smiled at him awkwardly before turning and closing the door behind him. 

jisung was no different, he’d ran up to felix’s room the second minho was out of sight. he was so overwhelmed by everything he needed to sort out his feelings at once. “felix! oh my gosh you won’t believe this!” jisung whisper screams while barging into the room. felix sat wide eyed on his bed, both scared and intrigued. “what the— jisung please don’t scare me like that unless there’s an emergency”.

“but felix this is an emergency! i just had my first kiss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess it’s badly written at twelve am and i’m still not using uppercase letters i’m so sorry i just felt bad for letting y’all wait literally for half a year so here we are lov u ᵇᵇʸ 
> 
>  
> 
> will probably edit the ending a bit too but for now have this :-))


End file.
